


Musicals And Memories

by Angelcraft1010



Series: Camp Camp, The Emotional Ride [6]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, I wrote this while listening to Thnks Fr Th Mmrs, I'm very excited and I'll explain later, i'm very tired, time for a daily dose of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelcraft1010/pseuds/Angelcraft1010
Summary: David decided that a group chat was a good idea.Max goes to Spooky Island when he's stressed.





	Musicals And Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I'll put every character's name here, in case I decide to make a sequel. ;p  
> \-----  
> Max-ScrewNature  
> Neil-TheRealNeil  
> Nikki-AgentOfChaos  
> Nurf-Knives  
> Space Neil-SPAAACE  
> Ered-CoolKid  
> Dolph-Dolph  
> Nerris-20SidedAssault  
> Harrison-MagicBoi  
> Preston-ThouShaltFuckOff  
> David-LoveNature  
> Gwen-MrsWho  
> Jasper-LAGEAR

**\-----**  
**Camp Chat A**  
**\-----**

 

ThouShaltFuckOff: Guys

ThouShaltFuckOff: Guess what time it is

ScrewNature: Fuck are you gonna

TheRealNeil: I swear to god Preston

ThouShaltFuckOff: 1: both of you read my name 2: I GET NO RESSSST

ThouShaltFuckOff: I GET NO SLEEEP

AgentOfChaos: The heck

20SidedAssault: Is that shrek the musical

ThouShaltFuckOff: CAUSE WHEN I STARTTTT

MagicBoi: I think it is

MagicBoi: not that I agree with nerris

ThouShaltFuckOff: TO COUNT MY SH E E P

ScrewNature: okay I'm gonna stop you right there

ScrewNature: Why the fuck are you singing shrek the musical

ThouShaltFuckOff: David says it's "age-appropriate"

ThouShaltFuckOff: I don't see why Heathers isn't

ThouShaltFuckOff: all of that could really happen, it's a part oF LIFE

LoveNature: Because it has inapropriate themes in it, Preston.

ScrewNature: god damnit you just had to say his name

LoveNature: Language, Max.

AgentOfChaos: David Max is going to spooky island

ScrewNature: what the fuck Nikki

LoveNature: Max come back to the camp right now.

ScrewNature: no fuck you

MrsWho: want me to get him, David

LoveNature: No, it's fine.

LoveNature: Max, you need to come back to the camp.

TheRealNeil: why isn't he answering with vulgarity

MrsWho: Why isn't he answering at all

AgentOfChaos: I think he dropped his phone in the lake

ScrewNature: Shoot

AgentOfChaos: oh wait there he is

ScrewNature: Someone dropped a phone

TheRealNeil: or not

ThouShaltFuckOff: who the hell

ScrewNature: I feel like I've met some of you before

LoveNature: I'm David.

ScrewNature: Oh, I know you, hi Davey!

ScrewNature: Ew, whoever owned this phone had a bad nickname

**(ScrewNature changed their name to LAGEAR)**

LAGEAR: Much better

TheRealNeil: I feel like I know you

LAGEAR: Maybe you

ThouShaltFuckOff: I'm confused

TheRealNeil: "maybe you" what

LAGEAR: what the fUCK

TheRealNeil: I think that's Max

LAGEAR: who the fuck touched my phone

**(LAGEAR changed their name to ScrewNature)**

MrsWho: where'd David go

**(LoveNature logged off of the chat)**

ScrewNature: what the hell he never does that

ScrewNature: I'm gonna go find out what the fuck just happened

**(ScrewNature logged off of the chat)**

MagicBoi: I would like to point out the fact that Max is acting like he cares about David

TheRealNeil: I would like to point out the fact that you have seemed to be stalking the chat this whole time and said nothing

SPAAACE: I have too

20SidedAssault: Same

TheRealNeil: Fucking stalkers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm excited cause I'll finally get to hang out with my girl after school, she's a wonderful friend tbh  
> I'm also excited for wizard con this Sunday  
> And I'm suddenly excited for next year cause I'm gonna ask my mom to take me and my friend to a pride parade


End file.
